


Kira's Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually I'm glad they're not real or else we'd be dead, And Light's death was trash, Bleh, Blood, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, I hope L dies, I still don’t know how to write smut so watch me awkwardly try to attempt to write smut, Light n L, M/M, Maybe some Near x Mello idk, Maybe there'll be love between L and Light, Misa is still oblivious to like everything, Mutilation, Oh wait he does, Ok maybe some idk, Plot because I have no idea how to write smut, Poor L gets tortured, Pretty graphic depending on you're definition of "graphic", Why Did I Write This?, Why did I even think Mello and Near was a good idea?, You can't fuck them literally anyways since they're not real, actually, and Ryuk too, and you too L, but not literally, fuck everyone in Death Note, fuck you, fuck you light, it was pathetic, lawlight, meh whatever, some gay shit, wait I do know.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a sin to kill L, after all, he opposed God. Death is too merciful for the detective.What he deserved was to be broken slowly, both mentally and physically. Until he accepts Light as his God. Until he goes from defiant to begging for his life to begging for his death. Won't that be something?L, of course, was obsessed with Kira. There must not be a single case that he left unsolved. Not a single crime left unexposed. And even if it takes his limbs, his eyes, his freedom, his career, his humanity (if he had any to begin with)... L will bring Kira to his knees.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I once vowed to never write fan fiction. But fuck that, I don't even care anymore.

As L knelt there, massaging his feet, Light grit his teeth. Although Light wasn't a Christian, Light has read the bible before (unlike the author) and he knew what L was doing. How dare he, compare himself to Jesus? The son of God? L was mocking him, Light could feel it. But even though L was being so arrogant, Light had to talk to him… this was the perfect opportunity, maybe the only opportunity, to convince L.

There were no cameras on the roof, Light had Rem check. It was safe. Light can finally speak without a facade. Light wasn't really sure why there were no cameras here. Perhaps L actually wanted Light to speak to him. Very well then.

Light knew he could just blackmail Rem into killing L. But no, that isn’t enough. L has mocked Light, opposed Light, and Light wanted to make him suffer. Light wants to humiliate him and then give him a slow and painful death. Show the world what happens when you oppose Kira. Plus, Having L on his side would mean a much easier climb up to his throne.

_Ah, why is the thought of him kneeling to me so arousing?_

Light started drying L’s hair. This is it. Either he’ll fail or succeed. Either he’ll live as God or die a criminal.

“L… Do you… Believe in justice? Do you truly believe that Kira should be killed because he’s a murderer? Or are you just a crazed detective that’s only doing this for your own selfish gains?”

“Please call me Ryuzaki, Light-kun”

Light ignored L.

“L… You don’t believe in justice, do you? This… All this has all been an act. An act so you can be the ‘good guy’ so you can keep solving cases.”

“What are you implying Light-kun? Should I be killed if I don’t believe in ‘Justice’?”

Light placed a hand on L’s cheek, and looked him in the eye, almost endearingly.

“Kira fascinated you, doesn’t he? Come with me, L, into the arms of Kira, justice, and be his detective.”

“Never.”

L jerked away from Light, and Light wanted to scream. He wanted to write L’s name down in the Death Note. Why was L so stubborn? So childish?

“Why? Why L? You, are my equal. My only equal. We’ll live as Gods, and you can solve all the cases you want.”

“Is Light-kun admitting to being Kira?”

Light smiled, and held out his hand to L. “You want this, don’t you? You want me to be Kira. Come with me, and I’ll reveal my secrets, and Kira will keep on fascinating you.”

L inched away from Light slowly. His eyes were blank. Light had lost him “No Light-kun. I don’t need you to tell me your secrets. I’ll uncover them myself. That's what detectives do of course.”

 _No no no no no. NO! It wasn’t supposed to be like this_!

“L… You have a lot of power right now. But you don’t have enough. Become God with me, and you’ll have unlimited power! Besides, despite everything, the Task Force still trusts me over you. Do you really think that I couldn’t make you fall? You, the shady detective that never showed his face until the Kira case? The weird creepy maniac?”

L flinched, “You hurt my feelings, Light-kun.”

L's eyes were still blank but Light had one last trick up his sleeve.

Light walked towards L, towering over his crouching form. L had weaknesses, he knew, and one of them just happened to be that he gets a bit too attached to some of his cases.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against L’s. L’s eyes widened in disbelief but didn’t do anything to stop it. Light pulled away and smiled. “Oh I know all about your feelings L. I am a college student and God, do you know how many hours I had to stay up to achieve THIS?”

Light threw out his arms crazily.

“A few hours less sleep is nothing to me. And I’m a good actor, you should know that L. I can pretend to sleep quite well.”

L swallowed and Light internally smiled. He knew he got L this time. Light didn't know exactly why L was attracted to him. Sure, he looked handsome, but L didn't seem like the type of person to like someone because of their appearance. Maybe it was just the excitement of meeting his equal? Light didn't know, and he didn't care at the moment.

“Light-kun… Whoever wins, L or Kira, he is justice.” L smiled creepily, “I haven’t lost yet. But you have convinced me (for now)”

L headed back downstairs and Light smiled at himself.

_Very soon, L, you WILL lose. I will make you think that I love you. I will make you submit. I will make you powerless and begging, and then I will snap your neck. L, my equal, will be no more. You will be yet another stepping stone to my final goal._


	2. Who has the leverage?

As L ate his strawberry, he felt Light’s eyes boring into him. It was quite childish and pathetic, really. How Light was making it so obvious that he wanted L. Wanted him as a pawn.

They sat (crouched) there, researching about Kira. But really, there was nothing to investigate. Nothing was left that was not already uncovered.

L was depressed.

Could Light really make L fall? It’s hard to say at this point who has more power. L knew that if he died, N and M would finish his work. But… Could Light frame L?

Yes he could, L decided. Not only that, he could defeat N and M before they even start investigating. After all, who would believe that N and M, the true successors of L, is trying to find the real Kira and not just avenging the original L? They will be labelled as crazies and thrown aside. 

And then Kira, the God of the new world, will deem them sinful and cast judgment upon them.

_Who has leverage here Light? You… Or me?_

According to L's rules, he has leverage. All he needs is confirmation that Light is Kira. But according to Light's rules... Light has advantage.

 _Fine, I will play your game. And I will win, despite all the odds. I will win playing by your rules. I will be triumphant._ _I_ _’ve been your friend once, I can play your lover and worshiper just as well._

L touched his lips. His feelings towards Light was just a slight attraction, His current interest. But even the tiniest bit of attraction is dangerous. Even the slightest attraction can infest into an ugly infection, and once it leaves, L will be left with an ugly scar. He’ll be left wondering why he fell for Kira.

No, L must not fall for this. Light is a child. An immature child. L saw through him from the moment he set his eyes on him.

But that does not necessarily mean that he’s won. Just because he saw through Light doesn’t mean he has the advantage.

Without evidence the hypothesis doesn’t mean anything. And especially when there is so much evidence against his hypothesis.

“Light-kun, why do you stay in the Task Force? Is it for revenge? Or is it for justice?” Light smiled, “Maybe a little bit of both… And maybe something else.”

_I wonder, what that something else could be…_

“Ryuzaki, since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?”

Light did not wait for L to reply.

“Ryuzaki, if Watari didn’t take you in, if you weren’t trained to be a detective… If you’re hobby was something else, would your sense of ‘justice’ be as strong?”

“L-Light! What are you talking about! Of course his sense of justice would be the same no matter what! A-and what’s this about Watari Taking Ryuzaki in?” Matsuda stammered.

L went cold, just what did Light know about him? What did he want?

“I don’t know what you speak of Light-kun, but I assure you, I think Kira should be brought to justice, no matter the cost.”

Light was still grinning like a maniac, “No matter what, eh? I don’t doubt you, Ryuzaki, not one bit.”

The truth is, L really didn’t care much for justice. He was a really bored person, and solving cases was all he knew of. He was obsessed with the Kira case, and if he did survive it, he will remember for the rest of his pathetic life.

_In the end, Light, it is not I who will be kneeling, you’ll be the one on you’re knees. I will be there to see how far you’ve fallen from your throne._


	3. Fluff and then... uh stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think today... I mean yesterday was thanksgiving... So uh... yeah... this chapter is hella long (according to my standards anyway)

Light invited L and the Task Force to dinner. There wasn’t much else to say, really.  
  
Rem floated in the background, but eventually, she got bored and floated off to somewhere. Where that was, Light couldn't care less. Rem couldn’t do anything at the moment with Misa under his control.  
  
_What role should I play today? Perhaps the caring best friend? Yes, that would piss L off a good deal._  
  
They were in a fancy restaurant, and everyone (except L) was wearing suits.  
  
Where did Light get his money? Light didn’t work of course, God was above working. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend to work. Plus a lot of criminals just happened to be rich too. How convenient.  
  
Light innocently smiled at L, who was sitting next to him. L smiled back.  
  
_How cute…_  
  
Gently, he took a forkful of cake and held it to L lips.  
  
The Task Force looked awkwardly at the gesture but didn’t say anything.  
  
That is except for Matsuda, who awwed at Light and L while blushing.  
  
Quickly, so quick that any normal person wouldn’t notice, L flashed a look of annoyance toward Light.  
  
But nevertheless, L opened his mouth and Light took a (not sweet) potato and shoved it in L’s mouth in the place of the cake.  
  
Light clamped a hand over L’s mouth before he could spit it out.  
  
Light shot L a look of warning. Swallow or you’ll regret it. (Oh god that sounds weird…)  
  
“Now then Ryuzaki…”  
  
But before he could finish, L bit him and spat out the potato before chugging an entire cup of (sweetened) coffee to wash out the taste.  
  
Light leaned towards L and whispered, “You’ll regret that.”  
  
L’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything.  
  
—————————————Later~  
  
Everyone was getting up to leave. Light had paid the bill.  
  
He glanced at L, he was going to pay for earlier. He was going to pay for everything.  
  
Light and L got into the same car. Light insisted to drive so there was no drivers tonight.  
  
It was just L and him, alone.  
  
_Heheh… How romantic…_  
  
“You’re going to pay for what you did earlier, L… A good pet should listen to its master.”  
  
“I’m not your pet, Light-kun. I forgive you for what you did earlier-“  
  
“But I didn’t.” Light interrupted, “Now be quiet and speak only when I ask a question.”  
  
L looked irritated but didn’t say anything. Light knew L wanted to beat Light at his own game. That’s not going to turn out too well.  
  
“Are there any cameras or microphones in your room?”  
  
“Yes Light-kun…”  
  
“Disable them.”  
  
“Fine, Light-kun.”  
  
L smiled at Light, “Anything for you.”  
  
Earlier, Light had told the Task Force he was staying the night with L in headquarters. Nobody thought much of it, it was something Light did occasionally to investigate the Kira case.  
  
They arrive in front of Headquarters, and they head in silently.  
  
L wasn’t particularly scared, but Light was going to change that.  
  
———————————Even Later :3  
  
The cameras where disabled, Light and L were in L’s room.  
  
Light urged L into the bathroom. Light walked behind, hiding his hands behind his back.  
  
L looked confused, but otherwise showed no reaction.

This made Light angry, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Light wrapped his elbow around L’s neck tightly. Light took the knife he hid behind his back and ran it harshly down L’s clothes. Red spouted out from the thin red line caused by the knife.  
  
Light giggled, and then it turned into a maniacal laugh.  
  
“You’re going to regret this L, you’re going to regret all of it. Just you wait!”  
  
He slammed L’s body in the bathtub, and L hit his head against the tap along the way.  
  
L was dazed from the sudden pain that he didn’t fight back.  
  
“Now then… If they ask you tomorrow, it was an accident. You fell from the stairs and hurt your ankle. It’s not that much of a stretch anyway, with the way you walk.”  
  
With that, Light drove the knife into L’s ankle. L arched his back and let out the most blood-curling scream Light had ever heard.  
  
Light groaned and started to laugh and didn’t stop.

 _This is so WONDERFUL!_  
  
L’s eyes rolled to the back and he passed out.  
  
Light calmed down after a couple of minutes. He stared out the blood pooling out from L’s ankle and torso. What a mess.

 _But... L looks better this way. Much better._  
  
He pulled the knife from L’s foot and turned on the tap, watching the water crash onto L’s face and into the bathtub.  
  
After plugging the bathtub, He realized his clothes were stained with blood, that wasn’t good. Light needed to wash it. L can wait.  
  
He got out and scrubbed the clothes for what seemed like an hour.  
  
The stains still stayed and Light let out a low growl.  
  
He decided to burn the clothes instead, and didn’t bother to wear anything else other than underwear.  
  
When he walked back, L was sitting up in an overflowing bathtub. The water was bloody and the entire thing smelled disgusting.  
  
Angrily, Light marched over and turned off the tap, “You idiot! Why can’t you even turn off the tap!”  
  
L’s eyes widened. He was scared. How funny. L clearly knew he could die when he started the Kira case. But when Light decided to…  
  
_Yes, this is good._  
  
“Light… I…”  
  
_He forgot the honorific for once eh?_  
  
“Oh L, call me Kami. I want to hear you.”  
  
L swallowed. He had plenty of pride, Light knew.  
  
Light wrapped his hands around L and shoved his head into the bathtub and L swallowed a mouthful of bloody water. L thrashed around which hurt his wounds, which caused him to scream and swallow more water.  
  
Light got water all over himself. That made him angry so he lifted up L’s head and slammed it back down.  
  
This made L finally stop struggling so Light sat him back up.  
  
Light grinned evilly, “So L?”  
  
“K-Kami-sama…”  
  
Satisfied, Light left L in the bathroom by himself while Light went to sleep in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAnd what the fuck did I just write...


	4. Do I HAVE to name my chapters? Oh... I don't think so... I'm not naming my chapters anymore then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is very shitty today. Sorry for the spelling mistakes (if any).

Light flicked L’s forehead, and L awoke.

 

L was sitting on the toilet, and he was bleeding all over the floor.

 

Light sighed, “You're cleaning that up.”

 

Light told L to stay where he is and then Light left to do something.

 

_What happened? I feel dizzy… And in pain…_

 

L’s head throbbed badly. His entire chest hurt like hell, and his ankle… His ankle was on fire. L was in immense pain. L tried hard to think clearly.

 

_Last night… What… Have I done? What should I do?_

 

L’s face burned with shame as he remembered what he called Light yesterday. He wanted to bury that memory, destroy it, burn it, demolish it.

 

_I can’t tell anybody… I will bring down Light Yagami myself. Then no one will know. I don’t care what I have to do to get there… I will be victorious. But still…_

 

Light came back with his hands full of bandages and some other things. Gently, he picked up L’s injured leg.

 

Then Light poured alcohol all over L’s wound.

 

“AAAAH! L-Light-kun y-you AAAH!”

 

Light dug his fingers into L’s wound and fresh blood poured out.

 

“Now L… Don’t call me that.”

 

Light grinned evilly and he leaned in really close to L.

 

_No… NO! I can’t… But I must… It’s the only way…._

 

L grit his teeth. He can’t believe he was about to say this.

 

Suddenly, Light leaned in and kissed L. Light bit L’s lower lip. Hard.

 

“Please stop… Kami.” L whimpered.

 

Light threw his head back and laughed, “I can’t hear you L! What did you say?”

 

Light dug his hand deeper into L’s cut.

 

L let out a scream, “K-KAMI-SAMA!!”

 

L writhed in agony.

 

“Good. Now, you will say you accidentally fell down the stairs while walking. You twisted your ankle and hit your head. Got it?”

 

L nodded, he lowered his head in shame. They wordlessly sat there, as Light bandaged L’s feet.  

 

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]——> Later, after L painstakingly cleaned the washroom...

 

Shinigami don’t go to sleep. They enter a weird trance like state where they stare blankly straight ahead. If you were to walk in front of them, their eyes would follow you.

 

Once they enter this state, they would not wake up for a couple of hours.

 

L found this unsettling, and ignored Rem, who was currently in this trance like state.

 

The killings continued even after L confiscated Light’s Death Note. L suspects Misa has something to do with this.

 

Every so often, Light would glance at L and grin. Every time he did so, L shivered.

 

_I hate you, Light Yagami. But… At the same time I don’t. Why!? The brain is very stupid sometimes. I will find you Light Yagami… But I already have. What is even the point of this? The Task Force. The Task Force, what is that for? I can’t remember. They only get in the way. I need to… I need to…_

 

L looked up. He needed to do something. L stood up, and looking as bored as ever, he said, “This is getting us nowhere. The Task Force… Is dismissed. Forever. I will investigate the Kira case on my own with Light-kun from now on.”

 

 

L looked at Light’s father, “Mr. Yagami. I need your son to stay at Headquarters with me.”

 

The entire Task Force looked at L in shock.

 

“Light-kun, let’s go.”

 

With his hands in his pockets, L strolled out of the room with Light in tow.

 

All the while, the shinigamis were watching them from the Shinigami Realm. Including Ryuk.

 

“This is getting interesting… But not enough.” He took another apple (from the Shinigami Realm) and ate it, “Mmmm… Not crunchy enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was GOING to sleep early tonight... but I really just don't want to

Light stared at L as they walked (limped) through the hallway to the elevator.

 

L... L dismissed the Task Force. L dismissed the Task Force. They don't have to deal with them anymore.  **They don't have to deal with them anymore.** Light was happy... No more Task Force! No more annoying ex-policemen on his ass on the time. And then he was really angry.

 

_How dare L make such an_ _impulsive move? How dare he make such a big decision without MY consent? My father. My father, he's no longer a policeman. Without the Kira case... Without the Kira case he has no job! My father will have no job! How DARE you strip my father of his job, no, his honour? Now he'll have to rely on his son to survive! The shame will kill him. YOU have killed him! L, you made my father quit his job!_

 

 _"_ L..." Light's voice came out dangerously low. They were in front of the elevator now, and L pressed the up button, "What have you done!"

 

"There was nothing left to investigate. The Task Force is now useless."

 

Light exploded, "Well what about  _them!_ Huh? Have you thought about what THEY'RE going to do now? You selfish bastard! They thought they were so close to Kira!"

 

"Light-kun I-"

 

"Don't call me that." Light spat, and he slapped L, hard. 

 

Light took a fistful of L's hair and threw L onto the ground. Light kicked L several times in the stomach, a trickle of blood ran down L's mouth.

 

Light was shaking, "Death Note. Where's my Death Note. Where's my goddamn Death Note!"

 

L's eyes widened, but he shakily got onto his feet, lifted his shirt and turned around. Light gasped. How had he not noticed this yesterday? The notebook was bound together tightly, and the back of the book was sewn carefully into his back. There was a multitude of holes on L's back. L must've sewn all important pieces of evidence onto his back. 

Light calmed down and walked closer to L, upon closer inspection, Light realized there were holes on L's front to, tiny holes, some larger than the other. There were probably more on his legs too. Some were pretty old, and other's were newer, fresher.

 

Light ripped the Death Note harshly from L's back. L stifled a scream.

 

The pages of the books were still slightly damp from yesterday, and the names in it has been smudged. Light let out an annoyed sigh.

 

"You didn't take good care of my Death Note. You'll get punished for that. But that's after we go upstairs, who knows how many cameras you planted here. By the way, you're deleting the footage from the camera of this interaction tomorrow."

 

0100110001100001011101110110110001101001011001110110100001110100---------------------> After going up da elavator and into da room ~(-.-)~

 

L was sitting nervously on the floor in front of the TV while Light rummaged for something. What that was, Light didn't want to tell L just yet. After a couple of minutes, Light found what he wanted. A pen.

 

"Oh L... After this, you'll be just as guilty as me!"

 

Light set up the Death Note and the pen in front of L, turned on the TV to the (live) news channel, then sat down behind L. Light wrapped his legs around L and flipped open the Death Note.

 

"Go on, L. See the criminals, then kill them. You already do it anyways, just indirectly. Now, you're going to do it directly."

 

As if in a trance, L stared glassy eyed at the Death Note. Then, slowly, he picked up the pen and pressed it against the Death Note. He looked up at the TV screen... And waited.

 

The first name came up... John Doe (Hey! I suck at coming up with names ok?)

 

L shakily wrote in the first name... And waited. When the reporter reported the death of the criminal, Light heard a broken whine.

 

At first, he thought it came from the TV, but then he realized it came from L. L was crying. L, the greatest detective, was crying. All because of Light. 

 

Light felt wonderful. He felt great. He made L cry! Light chuckled. 

 

"L, if you don't stop crying, I'll give you a real reason to cry."

 

Desperately, L tried to stop crying, and failed. 

 

L huffed and opened his eyes really wide. He wiped the tears from his face. More tears ran down and he let out small hiccups he couldn't control. So he had to start the cycle again, try to stop the tears.

 

Light sighed, annoyed. What will he do with L? 

 

_So fucking pathetic. Crying over something so insignificant. It's just a criminal. Their lives are worth nothing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing's really bad today and it's kinda short... Better quality one next time... There are people reading this right? right? Anyways I'll (try to) sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still kinda rushed... Sorry :p

_I killed somebody I killed somebody I killed somebody I killed somebody I killed somebody I killed somebody...  I'm- I'm a..._

 

L killed somebody. His entire body was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. L hadn't cried in forever yet... Kira... KIRA made him cry. It didn't even matter anymore. L had killed someone, he was a...

 

"Why are you crying L? Jesus Christ I didn't even force you to do it. Why are you even upset? Don't tell me, you actually _regret_ killing him?"

 

"Kira...  _Kira_ put me in a trance. It IS your fault! It's all your fault! EVERYTHING! I don't want this! You- You made me into a-"

 

"A what? What were you going to say? A murderer? You are already a murderer L. All those criminals you caught..." Light grinned and narrowed his eyes, "Were executed... You are aware of that, so that's not it. Maybe a bad person? No L, I think you are aware of that too. Then perhaps you were looking for the word.... Criminal?"

 

"NO! I am not a criminal! I will never be a criminal! I am L... The Three Greatest Detective... I-I catch criminals... There's no way..."

 

"Oh, but there is. You killed somebody, you didn't do out of self defence, that guy hasn't even had a trial yet! You are a  _criminal_ L. In this world, you will be deemed a criminal. It doesn't matter what that person did... You will forever be a criminal... But-"

 

L shook his head violently, "No I-I'm not going to..."

 

Light sighed, and L looked back at Light desperately.

 

L was scared. For once in his life, he was scared. L had killed someone, and in the current world, he will be deemed a criminal, a murderer... L doesn't care that he killed somebody, but he's afraid... He's afraid that he'll become something he's always fought against... Even if he doesn't believe in "Justice", L was afraid to be a criminal. 

 

The other option, however, seemed just as terrifying, if not even more. That option was to join Light... And create a new world.

 

_I am L. L is a detective, he is the greatest detective. It doesn't matter what I have to do... If it means I remain the good guy and get to solve cases... I would do anything. Even if it means... Joining Kira._

 

01001001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 

 

Somebody stood, wide eyed, behind the door. He was going to confront L about disbanding the Task Force but...

 

Matsuda slowly backed away from the door. He couldn't believe it... Light really was...

 

Kira.

 

But... Who would believe him? Definitely not Light's father... Or the rest of the Task Force. It doesn't seem like L was going to back him up either... After all L was

 

_A murderer! L killed someone! H-he's just as bad as Kira! He's-He's a_ _criminal..._

 

 __Matsuda started running as fast as he can, away from the room, away from Headquarters, and most of all, away from _Kira and L._ He just wanted to forget this. All of this.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tests tomorrow but I really can't study right now... 
> 
> Also, here's a random piano piece. Not really related to anything... It's just a random piano piece. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s&index=4&list=PLEEwduA9Z7WzL1bVVSHZhtGbVHUvQ7p2Y

It's been a year...

 

It's been a year since L joined forces with Kira. Although L liked to be a smartass at times, he's been quite loyal to Light. Or at least, he pretended to be. More criminals than ever before has died due to L and Light.

 

However, Light knew better than to think that L was truly broken by Light. Light knew, if given the right circumstances, L would escape, bringing down Kira in the process.

Light and L were sprawled across their bed as they searched on their laptops for more criminals to kill.

 

Light glanced over at L.

Somehow, L seemed even skinnier than ever. Before, even though L seemed frail, he could still take on Light. Not anymore, L can barely throw a punch without passing out. L has also lost all appetite for everything except cake.

 

L also started sleeping even less than before, if that was even possible. He skin was pasty and chalky and his eyes were even more bruised than before. Red lines and bruises contrasted his pale skin. Ah, Light just loved hurting L a little too much.

 

Suddenly, Light's phone started to ring. It was Misa. Rem looked up expectantly in a corner.

 

"Liiiiiiiight, I'm bored! Can we go on a date again?"

 

Light internally sighed, "Not now Misa, I'm busy. However, if you can get 2000 names down by next week, I'll go out with you."

 

"Next week? That's so far away! Ughhhh, why can't we kill people together!"

 

"Not so loud Misa. Take it or leave it. Your choice."

 

"FINE! bye then, Light. I love you!"

 

Light rolled his eyes. there's no way she'd finish that. Rem glared at Light hatefully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laaater zat zdayyyyyy

 

L stared up blankly at the ceiling. Light was taking a bath. L eyed the door.

 

The door, it was only a few metres away...

 

Why doesn't he escape? it's so close...

 

No, L thought, shaking his head. He'll get caught, surely.

 

But... He really wanted to leave. Why did he agree to Light's terms anyways? He's so stupid.

 

It's too late now to undo that decision. However, it may not be too late to escape.

 

_Is it worth it? Maybe... Just maybe._

 

Light wouldn't be back for  a couple of minutes. But... Why was he thinking about leaving just now? After all these months... Why now?

 

It didn't matter, not really. L realized he was tired. He was tired of Light's games, it was the first time L got tired of mind games. L was also tired of being hurt...

 

Yes, he will escape, L decided.

 

Heart pounding in his chest, L got off the bed, and crept towards the door. His eyes were wide.

 

He turned the handle, and squeezing his eyes, he slowly opened the door. It creaked badly. L gulped, and froze. But all he heard was the sound of water and his own heartbeat. He sighed.

 

L walked through the door tentatively. He took a few timid steps, and then he widened his stride. He walked down the hallway.

 

_--------________-------------___________-------______------_____----_______---_--_--_-

 

In the washroom, Light watched, with narrowed eyes, as L left the room.

 

_How dare he... He's trying to leave. I know it._

 

Light walked down the hallway, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

His wet feet left a trail in the carpet.

 

"L... Where do you think you're going?"

 

L froze in his tracks.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best... I still have no idea how to write gore n' shit

Light dragged a struggling L down the hallway, to an empty room.

 

It was a special room, for when L misbehaved, or for when Light was bored.

 

Strangely, Light didn’t feel angry. He felt quite calm. No, not calm… More like… excited? Whatever.

 

Light opened the door to the room and threw L into it, then he closed the door. 

 

It was dark. The room was stained with red and there was a variety of tools in the room. But they were mostly knives. Light really liked knives.

 

“Oh L, what were you trying to do?”

 

“I wasn’t doing anything I- hrgg”

 

L was interrupted when Light slammed his foot into L’s stomach.

 

“Liar.”

 

Light slammed his foot into L’s stomach again. L curled himself into a ball, he figured out this was the best position to be in, even if it just caused Light to become even angrier.

 

“L… Be a good boy and come here, and I promise you will still be able to use at least one of your limbs after I’m done with you.”

 

“Mmmm” L shook his head, still curled in a ball.

 

Light walked over to a corner of the room, where a bunch of bloodied weapons lay. Light chose a slightly dull, but not too dull one, he wanted to make L suffer as much as possible. Light walked closer to L, and he shook in fear. 

 

Crouching down, Light whispered to L, “Now L…”

 

Light ran a knife down L’s back harshly, making L writhe and loosen his grip on his knees.

 

Using this opportunity, Light put his right hand against L’s forehead and pushed him onto the floor. L’s head landed with a thud and he groaned.

 

Light sat on top of L, and reaching beyond L, Light grabbed something.

 

Dangling them across his face, Light showed L what they were. Nails.

 

L looked confused for a second, and then his eyes widened with realization, “No no no no please don’t… I’m sorry! Please…”

 

Leaning in, Light said, “Please what?”

 

“Please…” L’s face burned with shame, “Kami-sama…”

 

Even after all this time, L still hates calling Light Kami…

 

“Do you really think you can change my mind with a measly ‘K-k-kami s-s-sama?’” Light mocked L, “You need to be punished, L.”

 

Light spread out both of L arms, then, nodding, he let go of his right arm. Light turned L’s palm face up. He noted that L’s hand was sweaty. 

 

_Hm… I wonder why…_

 

“This may sting a little.” 

 

With full force, Light rammed the knife into L’s hand. L sucked in, eyes wide, and then suddenly, he started screaming.

 

_I remember when a mere stab to his ankle would make him pass out… I guess his pain tolerance rose over the course of this year…_

 

Gently, Light twisted the knife. L started screaming louder. 

 

“You sound so lovely~ Scream louder for me, L.”

 

Light twisted and turned the knife until L’s palm was but a giant, bloody mess. Light doubted L could use his hands after this. 

 

_This may be a problem… I guess I shouldn’t do this to his other hand too… Oh well…_

 

Light pulled the knife from L’s hand and jammed it back into his open wound. L’s breath hitched, but he didn’t scream anymore. He just let out broken little sobs.

 

Light took out the knife and in it’s place, put a nail. Using the base of his knife, Light (tried) to hammer the nail into the floor. And failed miserably.

 

Sighing, he said, “I guess I should’ve thought this through, L… I guess you’ll still be able to escape… I should’ve just broken your leg.”

 

But L has already passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will (probably) be more on the Task Force next chapter. Probably.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh... I finished like half of the chapter but then I accidentally closed the tab without saving so... What I wrote was deleted ;-;

If L imagined an imaginary wall between his left hand and the rest of his body, he can almost block out all the pain. Almost. However, it was enough to allow L to think clearly, and that was a great feat considering his condition. In addition to his hand, L had a raging fever, a headache from when Light slammed his head into the floor, and his back was slimy and wet due to blood.

 

To a certain extent, L was glad yesterday night happened. It cleared his head, in a way. It reminded him why he was doing this, L felt motivated again.

 

_For the past year, I had lost sight of my goal. I just subtly provoked Light until he exploded and then meekly accepted my punishment. I didn't make any progress towards making Light fall. I lost a lot of opportunities. However, it's not too late. I can still make Light lose. I'm not a mindless puppet of Kira yet, and I still have my name, even if I may have to give it up soon._

 

L looked at his hand and grimaced. He thought about the best way to defeat Light.

 

Light wanted control and power, yet he is also constantly bored. He wants a challenge AND control at the same time.

 

In the past year, L had feigned submissiveness yet he made it obvious enough that he hadn't submitted to Light. But... What if L did it the opposite way around? What if he feigned disobedience and annoyance, yet made it obvious that he was loyal and submissive to Light? Challenging him yet making sure to not step out of line?

 

L stared at his hand again, and removed the invisible barrier separating his hand from him. Slowly, the pain intensified. L allowed the pain to seep into the depth of his mind. The pain took over everything, until L was no longer capable of rational thought, and he was a screaming mess.

 

The door opened, "Stop being so fucking loud L."

 

Light walked over to L and crouched down next to him, "Or do you want to be punished again?"

 

L numbed himself to the pain again, and was quiet for moment to gather some courage.

 

_I can't believe I'm about to say this voluntarily._

 

L whimpered, or tried to, at least, "I-I'm sorry Kami-sama.... I-I won't scream again! Please j-just don't hurt me."

 

An evil grin spread across Light's face, he threw his head back and laughed, "What a sight! L just called me his god voluntarily! This is a monumental moment! A very special occasion indeed; what should we do to celebrate that, L?"

 

L sneaked a glance at Light; he saw a growing bulge in Light's pants.

 

_How disgusting. How did I even manage to feel the slightest attraction to this abomination?_

 

L suppressed a shudder, "I-I..."

 

Light unzipped his pants, and proceeded to slip them off. He did the same to L, "If I recall correctly, you had a 'crush' on me right L? You should enjoy this, and since you will enjoy it, you should give me something good in return, eh?" (Light is no longer Japanese, he is Canadian.)

 

_Whatever could that be Light?_

 

With that said, Light slammed into L.

 

"Hrrg"

 

_How the hell does anyone enjoy this?  Fuck fuck fuck it hurts... Does he seriously have to thrust... Ow ow ow ow!_

 

Forcing himself to look at Light, L said gently, "What do you wan- hrrg- my Kami?"

 

Light looked incredibly bored when he was fucking L, upon hearing this, Light finally brightened up, "Say... Since we're officially a" Light snickered, " _couple_ now, I think it's about time I learned your name."

 

_I can say a fake name. He won't know... But where's the fun in that, besides, there's Misa..._

 

"My name- pant- i-is... L. L Lawliet."

 

Light smirked, "And how do you spell that?"

 

"L-A-W-L-I-E-T"

 

"L-A-W-L-L-I-E-T?"

 

_Spelling it wrong on purpose to see if I will correct it or not? Do you honestly think I won't see through that?_

 

"There's only one L..."

 

"I see... That's wonderful Lawliet! It's been fun."

 

Light pulled out and began to get dressed

 

L's heart began to pound, "Wait... No please don't kill me Kami! I'm sorry!"

 

L crawled up to Light, and grabbed his hand desperately. Light jerked away, "Did I say you could touch me? You just love to get punished do you!"

\---------------------------------52.56.109.127:8443EBAD33639AA1DC2D8074C36FCCD73535BA6A3ED0213.32.22.114:1433 17A8AE96A35C975EDBE0D5E950FF17D084076BBD209.141.50.145:44315A7DB1B45D521918CEE62915F1C29C3AB945F0F  
zw3crggtadila2sg.onion

 

It's been a year, and there has been no progress made on the Kira case... none. After the Task Force disbanded, nobody made any progress on the Kira case. In fact, Kira has killed more criminals than ever in the past year.

 

_L didn't give up or lose interest. No, that's not like L. Maybe he teamed up with Kira. That's not likely either, he may be pretending to side with Kira though. But... He's not making any progress and he cast aside a valuable resource. If I can solve the Kira case before L... I can become the next L. Even before this L dies._

 

Near squeezed his L finger puppet. If he wanted to defeat L and Kira... He'd have to team up with someone. Near knew he was no match for L, and he was definitely no match for L and Kira together. He'd have to call up Mello...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get around to that entire Task Force thing. I uploaded this 5 minutes before Halloween will be over! Hooray for me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the actual plot sometime.... sometime... Tell me if you think the pace is too slow or something, because I think L n' Light need some time to hate each other more! (And also I just want to see L suffer...) Near and co. will show up sometime... too!

L crouched in his chair, staring at the computer in front of him blankly. He bit his right thumb and his left hand hung limply at his side.

 

_Now... How should I go about catching Kira? My original plan was to get proof of Light being Kira by getting into a relationship with him, then turn him in. But then... Light made me kill someone with the Death Note, and convinced me to join him. I lost an entire precious year due to that. But what now? I can't turn Light in, I'll be caught too... Then what?_

 

L looked at Light, who was lying on the bed. He stared right back, grinning. L knew Light knew L was brainstorming.

 

_God of the New World... Light, I will make you the God of the New World. I will destroy the world with you and make it anew with you. Then, that world we will create together... The New World that you created will kill you Light! I... I will make sure of that myself._

 

"What are you planning L? Will you kill me?" Light giggled, and stalked over to L, "You're hurting my feelings L... After all I've done for you... You still hate me?"

 

Light pouted, "Let me tell you a secret... Lawliet... I..."

 

Wrapping his hands around L's body, Light whispered, "I love you! I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. I will make it up to you, I promise."

 

_Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar!_

 

Light buried his face into L's hair, "How should I make it up to you?" 

 

L can sense the sinister undertone to Light's voice.

 

_You... You stabbed me with a knife, raped me, and then left me inside of a bloody room for three days. I thought you were going to fucking kill me! How can you make it up to me? Oh just kiss it better!_

 

"My Kami... I deserved what you did to me. But... "

 

"You deserve something for being a good boy." Light decided.

 

"You deserve to be strapped down on your back, with your tongue cut out so you choke to death on your own blood. You deserve to have your eyes gouged out and then have them fed to you. You deserve to be disemboweled, and then be strangled by your own intestines! You deserve to die for being such a good boy... Because, _Lawliet,_ a good detective is a lying detective! And lying detectives... Need to be punished. Or maybe, you are actually behaving, for once. Which is it, my dear Lawliet?"

 

_Stop calling me Lawliet..._

 

"If you think I am a bad detective... Then I should die. If you think I am a good detective... I shall live."

 

"Hmmm... Perhaps you are a good detective... I don't know."

 

_Of course you know, Light._

 

"Light... I love you too."

 

Light's grip tightened for just a second, but then he relaxed, "This time, and only this time, I will forgive you for saying my name."

 

_Light forgave me for saying his name. So he is serious about playing this game! Very well then... If he loves me, then he should mean it. Light, have you in any point in your life told the truth? I, L Lawliet, will make sure you are telling the truth this time._

 

"Can we be normal? Just for today?"

 

_Let's see how far you are willing to go, Light. You will lose. You WILL lose. I am the very embodiment of Justice! Not Kira. Light, I want to see your perfect body littered with imperfections. I want to kill you with my own hands. I love you, you say? Well I have never hated anyone more in my life._

 

L stared at his pants. He would defeat Kira, no matter how hard his body resists him. It doesn't matter if L has to cut his own head off to defeat Kira. Light stabbed his hand once, L would stab himself a million times if it means he could defeat Kira. Kira, has become his life. There has not been a single case L couldn't solve. And the Kira case was not about to be an exception.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Kira Club! More cute and fluffy times with L and Light! Lots of death guaranteed or... or... or... or... or... or... 
> 
> I don't feel right in the head...

(A couple of days after the last chapter)

 

"Eru-Desu... I wuv you Eru-Desu! Kira wuvs Eru-Desu!"

 

Eru-Desu and Light-kun were in candy land were candy and cream reside! Yay for cake!!! There is lot's of cake in candy land!!!

 

Light-kunnn grabs Eru-kun's yummy dick and eats it!

 

Ryuuuzakii-kun moans and says, "Kira-senpai!! Eru-kun loves Kira ssenpai!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Lawliet wake up!"

 

L eyes opened, "What... What..."

 

He was lying on the bed, and sweating profusely. He felt an itch somewhere on his ear. His hair felt sticky, probably from sweat.

 

"You were saying some weird shit in your sleep."

 

_What the hell was that dream? In fact, why was I sleeping in the first place?"  
_

 

"What happened? Why was I asleep... Did you drug me?"

 

"You're going to die if you don't get some sleep."

 

"I was fine without sleep up until now."

 

"Yes, you were fine without sleep _up until now._ But now you need sleep."

 

"Why do I suddenly need sleep?"

 

"Because I said so." Light gave L a look that silenced him.

 

_Why the hell would Light do this out of the blue?_

 

"I'm going out with Misa today. It took her a while to get the names down so the date got delayed. You stay home and behave."

 

_Light is going out. Light is going out. Light is going out._

 

L sat up, "My Kami... Is going out with Misa?"

 

"Don't be too jealous. It's all for show. I'll give you all the attention you want when I get home. I trust you won't disobey me so I won't restrain you while I'm gone. But... If you do anything... You'll pay."

 

Light lifts the front of his shirt and places the Death Note against his abdomen. He releases his shirt.

 

_Light is leaving me alone on purpose to test my loyalty._

 

L looks at the Shinigami Rem from the corner of his eye. She would probably want to see Misa. However, L knew Light would get Rem to spy on him anyway.

 

Light walks away with Rem in tow.

``````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matsuda was sweating. His hands were clammy. The airplane was about to land, and he was about to confess something huge. Matsuda felt nervous, but he was also excited, and he felt guilty because of that. Even though he didn't want Light-kun to be Kira, he knew something the rest of the Task Force didn't. He could be useful! (For once)

 

A couple days ago, Someone reached out to him. Someone who uses the same voice-changer as L. Someone who calls himself N. He or she claimed to be L's successor.

 

Usually, Matsuda wouldn't believe something as ridiculous as this... But this person knew of the Task Force. This person knew L disbanded the Task Force, and they knew how to get in contact with Matsuda.

 

Even though he knew this was probably done by some cruel prankster, Matsuda decided to go anyway. He decided to go because he needed to get rid of the burden he was carrying. He wanted to share the information with someone, so he wouldn't feel as guilty.

 

Matsuda stared out the window of his seat. He was going to America.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You must be excited Rem, you get to see Misa again."

 

"You are going to make me watch over L, aren't you?"

 

Light smiled, "There's no need."

 

Light walked down the street, towards a café. Lawliet and him met there, once.

 

_I wonder what you're doing, Lawliet._

 

Light opened his cellphone, on it there was a map of Headquarters, and a red dot where Lawliet was.

 

_Are you having fun without me?_

01100010 01101100 01100101 01101000 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101000 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101000 

 

L couldn't find the Shinigami Rem watching him. He didn't think Rem would be able to hide from L so well... So that means Rem wasn't watching him. Did Light really leave him alone? He didn't think so.

 

L rubbed the back of his ear. There was a bump there, and it hurt slightly when L pressed it. The bump definitely wasn't there before.

 

_Light... What did you do to me when I was unconscious? It doesn't feel like a camera...  Did you plant a tracker on me? I don't doubt that you aren't influential to do that. But... Even with that tracker... How are you going to watch me?_

 

"Oh."

 

L glanced up, he felt stupid for taking so long to realize it.

 

_Cameras. Light turned the cameras back on._

 

"Hmm..."

 

L was bored. He looked at the desk and remembered Near. Near used to cut paper when he didn't have his toys for one reason or another. It didn't look as interesting as solving hard cases, but L decided to try anyway. Besides, L wanted to show Light he wasn't the only one who can write names while cameras are watching.

 

L walked over and picked up a pair of scissors with his right index finger and thumb, "Hmmm."

 

L crouched in the chair next to the desk. There was a piece of blank paper on the desk.

 

Awkwardly, L managed to press the piece of paper against his side.

 

**Snip snip snip snip**

 

"..."

 

_**Snip** _

 

L snipped open the seam on the side of his shirt along with the paper. L let go of the paper, and watch it flutter to the ground.

 

Sighing, L got up and started walking towards the washroom. He opened the cabinet beneath the sink, there, was a first aid kit, and inside, some threads and needles.

 

"Hmm."

 

L manged to take off his shirt and flip it inside out with one hand. He was on the bed, and before him were a needle, a spool of thread, and a pair of scissors.

 

Just below where L cut his shirt, were three tags. The first two had a silky texture, sewn perfectly onto the shirt, with words printed on them. The third one, however, was blank, made of paper, and poorly sewn on.

 

With difficulty, L picked up the needle with his left hand. To his relief, L managed the thread the needle the first try. After cutting the thread, he wound the thread around the tip of the needle, and pulled it through. A small knot was at the end of the thread.

 

L stabbed the fabric around the cut and pulled the needle through, pricking his thumb in the process.

 

**Swish swish**

 

L sewed away from himself, and back again, making a thin red line on the third tag along the way.

 

**Swish swish**

 

L pressed the needle to the tag again, but this time it made no mark. The blood had already dried.

 

**Swish swish**

 

Blood trickled down L's thumb.

 

Painfully, L sewed his shirt together, each stitch sewn as close together as possible, for the entire morning.

 

By the end, his thumb was a bloody mess, and he was soaked in sweat. His hands were shaking as he smeared the words on the third tag with his thumb.

 

_How the hell did Light do this? I suck at this even more than Light._

 

L shakily placed the needle and the spool of thread back in the first aid kit. Exhausted, he sunk down against the bathroom wall.

 

_I've written so many names in the Death Note before... What's one more name? One more death?_

 

Even so, L still buried his head in his knees and cried.

 

_Ah, but this time, I did it without Kira breathing down my neck. Ha! I even did it behind his back! I've really turned into a criminal haven't I? No... I haven't... I couldn't... This is all for the sake of justice..._

 

Blood dripped off of L's thumb and onto the floor.

 

_I'm starting to sound like Kira, aren't I?_

 

L passed out on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is ooc just because he can.

When Light returned that night, the first thing he did was check the video surveillance of Lawliet. Light could tell Lawliet was writing something with the needle and his blood, but Light can't tell what.

 

Or maybe it really was that hard to sew with a hand that's been stabbed.

 

_Nah, it's definitely the former. It can't be that hard to sew with a hand like that._

 

Light headed towards the bathroom where Lawliet sat.

 

He arrived in front of the door, and there sat Lawliet. Lawliet's face was a mess of dried tear stains. The floor was stained with blood.

 

Light suppressed the urge to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of this.

 

_This must be a dream, or an act. This is so dumb. Lawliet accused me of being childish and immature yet he does this? At least I didn't cry while writing names. Lawliet must be pretending to be stupid.  
_

 

Light narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he decided to play along anyway. Besides, Lawliet was entertaining and Light didn't want him to die yet.

 

He grinned, "What are you doing?"

 

Lawliet looked up and smiled so sincerely that it made Light want to rip out his intestines with a chainsaw, "My Kami... Your back!"

 

Light walked over to Lawliet and crouched down, "What did you do while I was gone Lawliet?"

 

"I stabbed myself with a needle. You'd be surprised how hard it is to sew with my hand," Lawliet raised his limp left hand, "like this."

 

"Awww, were you crying over a bleeding thumb all afternoon? Poor Lawliet." Light poked Lawliet's head several times, "For a genius, you're terrible at lying."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Light inspected Lawliet's thumb, he sighed, "You're disgusting. But... I still love you. And I'll be the only one that ever will. You should be thankful that God cares for you, Lawliet."

 

"Kami... I have a question." Lawliet crawled onto Light and looked up to him with his eyes wide open, "What... Have you ever sacrificed... To become Kira? I... no we, Have all sacrificed so much. The Task Force, Misa, Rem, Watari... What have you sacrificed?"

 

Light hesitated.

 

_Saying that I sacrificed myself would be a little too narcissistic here._

 

"You said you loved me, didn't you?" Lawliet started laughing (Like full on Kira laughing), and Light found it to be very disturbing, "I couldn't handle it! I couldn't handle it! You made me do it Kira!"

 

"Do what?" Light was genuinely curious.

 

"I killed him. I KILLED HIM. The only person that gave a shit about  me before you..."

 

Crying, Lawliet cupped Light's face with his hands, "I killed Watari. I know he wouldn't approve. I know he would've tried to continue to catch Kira! I did it all for you Kami!

 

 Light felt a little dizzy, "You... What? For me? Have you gone fucking mad Lawliet?"

 

_He killed Watari. He really must've gone crazy._

 

"Yes I have. I sacrificed my sanity for Kira too. So my question remains. What have you ever sacrificed to become anything?"

 

"Well... What do you suggest that I sacrifice?"

 

"Your innocence. You once said everyone would still believe you over me if you ever tried to frame me. That's still true, even more so, since I disbanded the Task Force. I need something to show that you won't betray me."

 

_That's it. He's really lost his mind. But... I'm so curious. What the hell is this feeling? I feel like I can't reject him._

 

"And?"

 

"Kill someone, Kami. Not as Kira. Not with the Death Note. But as Light Yagami, and with your own two hands. I'll make sure you won't get caught. It doesn't need to be someone innocent. Sacrifice something, Kami. Taint yourself."

 

_I can't bring myself to reject him..._

 

Light grinned, "Sure."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really. To prove that I won't betray you... Right? I love you Lawliet. I really do."

 

"I guess... You forgive me then? You... I guess this isn't bad. I prefer Kami over Watari anyways. He's old and probably going to die soon."

 

_He recovered uncannily fast from all that. But then again... He's L._

 

Meanwhile---------->

 

Watari sneezes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawliet is a weird name. Like it's pronounced Low-Light even though it should be pronounce Law-Lee-Yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regained inspiration to write after watching a man getting split in half by a train and a closeup of a man's head with a huge... hole in it... from a gun... I also found out there's going to be a lot more blood when you slit someone's throat than I initially thought. I may have to rethink the murder scene a bit. In the meantime, where's that one devil fruit from One Piece that erases memory?

L was tied to a wooden chair in that special room where Light liked to hurt L. His legs were strapped to the legs of the chair, his hands were tied onto the arm rests for some suspicious reason, he had a gag in his mouth. Oh yeah and he was shirtless. *cough important detail cough*

 

Why was he here again? Oh yes, Light said this was for writing in the Death Note without permission. He looked at Light from the corner of his eye. He was searching for something. L dreaded to find out what it was. 

 

He found out anyway. They were pliers. Light held a pair of pliers in his hands, smirking evilly, "Perhaps this will make you think twice before pulling a stunt like that next time."

\---------Oh god I can't think----------

_2 hours and lots of tears later_

 

It turns out pulling out nails were a lot harder than Light originally thought. Nails cracked and broke then the pieces would fly everywhere, including Light's eyes. However, Light was not a quitter and with the help of his knives, he managed to pull out all of the nails on Lawliet's hands with his pliers.

 

Light untied Lawliet, who was only half-conscious at this point. He knew he should probably bandage Lawliet's hands if he wanted the nails to ever grow back properly... But he didn't really feel like it.

 

_Besides, there's always the option of chopping his arms off if I don't like the way his nails look._

 

He pushed Lawliet onto the ground on his stomach. Light looked at Lawliet's back, riddled with holes and scars. A few more scars would be nothing.

 

And so, Light took up his knife again. This time, he traced a gothic K lightly onto L's back, barely drawing blood. (get it? drawing?) As Light was not the best artist, the K was a little crooked, but Light didn't care.

 

_It suits his ugly appearance anyway._

 

He dug deeper into the design with his knife. Light soon realized something was wrong. What was it? Oh yes, Lawliet was quiet

.

"Oi, Lawliet, are you alive?"

 

"...Yes..."

 

"Well scream or something, it's not fun when you don't make noise."

 

"I'm sorry... Kami... I'm just so... Tired."

 

Well whatever.

 

When Light was done tracing the design a second time, he gently slipped the knife underneath the skin. Rotating the knife slowly, Light began lifting the skin in the K. He would lift the skin up a little, then cut it off with scissors. Light heard Lawliet hiss gently, barely audible.

 

There was less blood than Light expected, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it means less clean up. But the entire reason why he was doing this was because he liked to see Lawliet bleed.

 

By the end, there were little pieces of bloody leathery... _material_ all over the floor.

 

 When he was done, Light reached into his pocket and took out a black pen. He unscrewed it and took out the pen ink. Annoyingly, the ink sprayed everywhere when Light cut it in half. (Don't try to cut an ink refill in half, it turns out very badly.) He squeezed the ink all over Lawliet's wound.

 

Seeing that the ink ran out and the K still hasn't been filled in with black, Light got up and walked away to find another pen.

 

Lawliet stared at Light's disappearing figure, then closed his eyes, thinking about his next move.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact of the day: If you close your eyes while slitting your throat, you would... die

_What's my favourite little detective doing in the park?_

 

Light stared at the little red dot blinking on his cellphone. It was midnight and L still wasn't back. And Light wasn't asleep either.

 

Over time, Light started thinking more and more about Lawliet. It wasn't love, not exactly. It was... possessiveness, maybe even obsession. He wasn't quite sure. It wasn't the same sort of fondness Light had for his sister nor the respect he had for his father.

 

Those people Light wouldn't want to die, but wouldn't care much if they did. Now, don't get the wrong idea, Light didn't really mind if Lawliet died, as long as Light was the one that caused his death.

 

Ah, that's right... When was Light going to kill Lawliet? He didn't know... Perhaps when he got bored of him. It doesn't matter that much anyway, he has Lawliet's name now.

 

Light sighed and put down his phone. Rem was gone, Lawliet was scheming something in the park, Misa wasn't answering her phone, and Ryuk was god knows where.

 

_This is so boring._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

 

"I think I can fall for you, you know?"

 

L was sitting on a bench in a park at around midnight. His mind was dull and he couldn't think straight because he wasn't crouching on the bench. However, crouching would make his already aching back hurt like hell and cloud his thoughts even more.

 

"I think we should stay friends, Ryuzaki."

 

 "Yes... Maybe we should. But I honestly can't help it. I know this won't help, Misa, but... Light isn't good for you," he turned to her, "I risked my life to say that to you, you know? You can even kill me if you want, after this."

 

"I... I know Ryuzaki... But... I love Light too much. Honestly... You're a good person Ryuzaki, and I don't want to kill you... But Light wants me to."

 

_Women really are stupid._

 

"Can you at least... Say that I make you the happiest person in the world Misa? I don't care if you don't mean it."

 

L felt a presence behind him.

 

_Finally she's here! Quickly say it say it say it say it!_

 

"I... I... You make me the happiest person in the world Ryuzaki..." She murmured quietly.

 

Immediately after, she buried her face in her hands as if she had just cheated on Light.

 

_I guess this can't be helped._

 

"I... Thank you Misa... You... You should go now. I hope we can remain friends."

 

Eyes cast down, Misa left the park silently. Something moved behind L. She stepped out of the shadows, it was Rem.

 

"Why did you call me here L?"

 

"I do like Misa, I really do."

 

_I've got to be stupider than her if I genuinely like her. Light can have her all to himself._

 

"And this is why I'm telling you this, because I know Misa won't listen to me. Don't let her give up the Death Note no matter what. He will kill her."

 

"...Thank you L. Please don't hurt Misa, and if you do... I will make sure that you die."

 

With that, she left.

 

L reached into one of the bags next to him and took out a pen. He winced when something brushed against his sensitive flesh where his nails used to be.

 

L felt the insides of his shirt, he found the tag that was the Death Note. One side was crusty with blood but the other was clean and was ok to write on. However, something felt wrong, but L couldn't quite place his finger on it. He couldn't think properly sitting like this.

 

He carefully wrote down a certain person's name followed by certain things. But the more he wrote, the sicker he felt. Something was terribly wrong, but L was too tired and hurt to care.

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Don't let her give up the Death Note... He will kill her you say... Don't you realize that it's too late? Stupid human._

 

Rem flapped her wings and slowly flew back to Light to report.

 

=============================================

 

**One year earlier**

 

Light looked at the sleeping L in the bathtub, blood seeping from his ankle and back. It made Light want to hurt him more, and more, and more. He had things to do, however.

 

Shinigami go to "sleep" once every week. They enter a trance like state for a couple of hours. Rem usually entered this state from 10 am to 2 am. It was pretty convenient for Light, who managed to rip a couple pages of Rem's Death Note and keep it for himself.

 

He looked at his watch, was still ticking. He opened the secret compartment in his watch, and there it was. A piece of Rem's Death Note. He ripped it in half, and put one half back in his watch. 

 

He walked to the table next to the bed. He opened the third drawer down. L never checks this drawer. Or any of the drawers, really.

 

There, there was a picture of L, 9000 yen he had... acquired from some petty thieves, a pen, and a piece of a regular notebook. He took those items and got dressed. He was going somewhere tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the back of some shady pub, Light found his victim. A pot-bellied old drunk man, he was alone. Light smiled and walked up to him.

 

"Hey. Can you do me a favour sir?"

 

"W-Why- hic- should I-I help yer boy? Ye-ye ain't got any- hic- alcohol do yer?"

 

"No... But... I do have money. I can buy you some if you help me..."

 

The man's eyes light up, Light reflecting in his eyes, "Whatcha wan me to do for yer?" (I have no idea what I'm doing here)

 

Light took out a (normal) piece of notebook paper and wrote his name on it. He put it in front of the man. He proceeded to take out the photo of L and also put it in front of him.

 

"You see this man? His name is Light Yagami. I want you to purposefully misspell his name in this note five times." Light said, holding out a piece of the Death Note and a pen.

 

_Even if he spells my name correctly, he will think of L and not me, therefore I won't die._

 

"Why ye- hic- want me to do that?

 

"You want your money or not?" Light held out the 9000 yen. The man was more determined than ever. Probably thought this was the easiest money he would ever earn.

 

_The world would be a better place without alcoholics like him anyway._

 

Light watched intently as the man wrote his name five times in the note. After he was done, Light snatched the photo, the note, and the regular paper out of the man's grasp and tossed the money to him. 

He tucked the piece of Death Note back into his watch and after he’s done, he heard the screams of the man getting a heart attack.  

_Mission accomplished._

 

He headed back to Headquarters. He would talk to Rem tomorrow. 

 

_You're entirely under my grasp now Rem, your only_ _defence against me is gone. Now one wrong move and Misa is dead. You can't kill me either._

 

There was one thing both Rem and Light forgot. Rem could physically restrain Light... But L never forgot that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that took a long time to write. I feel like the characters are getting more ooc... oh well, I guess this happens


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ashamed. Not at all. *cries*

"What? He said WHAT?" Light was practically screaming into the phone. 

 

“Light don’t Be mad! I’m so sorry it’s just... I...”

 

”L SAID WHAT TO YOU?”

 

”L-Light! You called him L! Aren't we supposed to call him Ryu... Nevermind... Um... H-he said he loved m-me”

 

”I’m going to kill that bitch!” Light muttered under his breath.

 

”What?”

 

”Nothing. I’m sorry I lashed out... it’s just... I’m really stressed lately and...”

 

”It’s ok! Should Misa-Misa kill Ryuzaki?”

 

”Don’t worry about it Misa! I don’t want him to die just yet...”

 

”Ok! Misa-Misa loves Light!"

 

**beeeeeep**

 

_Lawliet. Lawliet. Lawliet said he loves Misa. No no no no nononono!! He’s not allowed! I’m the only one he can love... Fuckfuckfuck how dare he do this! FUCK! He’s mine!_

 

“FUUUUCK!” Light punches the wall out of frustration, then quickly realizes just how low his pain tolerance is. He screamed again, but this time like a little bitch.

 

Light stared at his bleeding fist.

 

_Is this what it’s about? Is Lawliet angry that I hurt him?  
_

 

Light started laughing, he was laughing so hard he was sure the entire world could hear him.

 

"Are you angry Lawliet? I'll show you how bad Kira's wrath can be!!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

"K-kami I-"

 

Light spun around, and grinned, so L the great detective has returned huh? He was standing in the doorway, staring wide eyed at Light. God, how he hated that stare. Those eyes... Those empty, hollow, soulless eyes. They stared at him 24/7. He hated them. Light hated those eyes so much. The paranoia, the fear, of being watched. It was still there, even after Lawliet had become _his._ Always planning, always scheming, just like him. Never forgetting for a moment, never letting emotion take over.

 

No, that wasn't exactly true. Light knew Lawliet had felt _some_ emotion when Light tortured him. But... It wasn't enough. It never was. Because deep down, both of them knew this was only a facade. Lawliet could block it out, surely, but he chose not to. After all, he had to fake being submissive, insane, broken. That's right. L hadn't submitted. Not at all. He didn't kill Watari. It was a lie. It was all a lie. Lawliet was lying. Light knew that for sure. And Light was going to make that lie the truth. Because Lawliet... Can't be broken that easily... Right? 

 

_If he is broken... Well I'll just have to kill him then. Broken toys are no fun. He might as well be dead. Well... Not exactly. His influence as well as intellect can be very useful. But I'll have to find someone else to torment. Actually... No. I don't think I can ever get tired of Lawliet. Not even if he becomes a broken heap of rotting flesh. It'll be a disappointment, sure... But, ah, I'm just so infatuated. I wonder what his expression will be when I kill him._

 

"Oh, don't go around faking being meek _L._ You backstabbing little fucker."

 

"I-I didn't... I'm sorry!"

 

Light stormed over to L, "So you think you can go around just fucking any girl you want? You whore."

 

Lawliet swallowed, "I didn't..."

 

Light slapped L, "It seems that you clearly don't know your place. Tell you what, since you're such a lying piece of shit, from now on, I forbid you from speaking. One little peep and I'll cut off that tongue of yours."

 

Lawliet's cheek was red. Ah, Light loved that colour, especially on Lawliet. He was so pale, so pale, it infuriated him so much. Everything about Lawliet infuriated him. Light wanted to see red on all over Lawliet. An uncontrollable _need_ to hurt him came over him. It had happened before, more than once. Too many times to count. Light itched to wrap his hands around Lawliet's throat, squeeze until his face turns blue and purple and those maddening eyes pop out of his head.

 

Lawliet stared pleadingly up at Light, too afraid to speak. He didn't doubt Light would carry through with his threat of cutting off his tongue. Light stared distastefully down at L.

 

"Stop staring at me like that. There's no truth to that sorry expression. Even when scream and cry, you never feel any fear. Or maybe you do, you feel shallow fear that you can block out at any given moment. Of course, you won't since that would make me angrier. Stop STARING at me! Your eyes are so hollow! Do you have no soul? Maybe you really don't. I wouldn't be surprised."

 

Light could only remember once when he had sensed true despair in Lawliet. That was when Lawliet had first written in the Death Note. To think that, of all things, would make him cry. It was comical, really. But so, so, maddening. Light couldn't make Lawliet cry. No no no nononono... Light WILL make Lawliet cry.

 

"Answer me, do you have no soul?" Lawliet didn't answer, "Oh yeah, that's right. You can't talk."

 

Gripping onto his chin with his left hand, Light pulled Lawliet closer to him, "Well, I guess there's only one other way to find out."

 

Blood from Light's fist dripped onto the ground. Lawliet did not have a good feeling about this.

 

Light pressed his right index finger against Lawliet's right eyelid, "They say the eyes are the window to the soul right?"

 

Lawliet opened his mouth as if to speak, but then decided against it. His legs trembled just the tiniest bit, but Light still noticed, and smirked.

 

"Are you scared? Are you scared, my _dear_ little detective?"

 

Light plunged his finger into Lawliet's eye socket. He let out a deafening shriek and started clawing at Light's hand. More pain shot through Lawliet's skull as Light's hand moved around when L tried to remove it.

 

Blood rolled down his cheek, as if he were crying blood. It was all over Light's hand. It was all over Lawliet's hand, there was so much blood Lawliet's hand started hurting. No, the wound on his hand opened again. The pain, the pain was everywhere. On his back, on his hand, in his head, Lawliet couldn't think.

 

Light chuckled and wiggled his finger around, "Your so _warm_ Lawliet. Does it hurt? Is it painful?"

 

Light inserted his middle finger. Lawliet tried to move out of his grip, but no matter how he moved, or even if he didn't move at all, the pain only grew worse.

 

Light put his thumb in L's bleeding eye, "Writhe around more, Lawliet. Ah, it's a shame I can't do the same to your other eye. You see, a blind detective isn't very useful. Say, why don't you introduce me to your successors? Then we can have all the fun we want. I can chop off your limbs, gouge your eye, cut off your tongue... You'd be completely helpless. Wouldn't that be something?"

 

In one fluid motion, Light ripped out Lawliet's eyeball from his skull. Lawliet collapsed onto the floor, bleeding everywhere.

 

_Shame. I really liked the floor. I'll just make him lick up the blood later._

 

Dragging Lawliet onto his knees, Light noted Lawliet wasn't unconscious. Yet.

 

"My, you're still awake? Good. Stay there."

 

Light crushed they eyeball in his hand and relaxed a bit.

 

_I feel lighter. Now there's one less eye watching me._

 

Light was painstakingly hard after tormenting Lawliet. Seeing him in pain was so awfully wonderful... It really shouldn't be possible. Light unzipped his pants, and his cock sprung out.

 

"Oi, there's a new orifice in your body now," He grinned, "What do you think we should do?"

 

"No no no no Kami-sama please don't I'm begging you I'll die please just kill me I don't care please don't please don't!"

 

Light's grin turned into a scowl, "Didn't I say you can't talk? You won't have a say in it anyway."

 

He stalked closer to the kneeling figure on the ground. Lawliet held his broken hand over his right eye socket protectively, but Light could still see through the gaping hole in his hand. Blood dripped everywhere. A quarter of Lawliet's once white shirt was now blood red. Light harshly ripped Lawliet's arm away, and he let out a sort of strangled cry.

 

"I keep on punishing you, but you never learn. You always defy me. Well, I guess you must, in order not to die. But perhaps you'll finally learn a lesson this time."

 

He thrust his dick deep into the other's eye socket. There was a sickening sloshing sound. L no longer had the energy nor will to scream or struggle. He just held as still as possible to reduce the pain. Not that it made that much of a difference, the pain was excruciating. His good eye fluttered shut, and his arms fell to his side.

 

Groaning, Light thrusted in and out relentlessly, "Haha, little detective, how do you feel?"

 

Lawliet could feel nothing but pain. He _was_ pain. There was no fear, no anger, no nothing. Just pain. However, he felt strangely calm. The piece of flesh inside of him ripped him apart. It made his brain into a meaty smoothie that no longer functioned. L Lawliet was completely and utterly fucked.

 

After what seemed like forever, Light came inside of Lawliet. White mixed with red and it all flowed down Lawliet's face.

 

_So pretty._

 

The moment Light pulled out, Lawliet fell onto the ground, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ZJ? I delivered the sick smut as promised ^^


End file.
